Muy parecido al amor
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Viñeta #1 Débil: La aprieta sin medir su fuerza, sintiéndose un cursi marica por anhelar que ella le de la sonrisa de siempre con aquella mirada de "todo está bien, Gray, lo logramos", pero no recibe nada, ni siquiera una queja por su fuerza desmesurada. [Serie de Drabble/Viñetas para la misión de 100 años Cien Formas de decir "Te amo" del foro Cannon Island.]


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, ya estaría la mitad muerto muy a lo Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Resumen:** La aprieta sin medir su fuerza, sintiéndose un cursi marica por anhelar que ella le de la sonrisa de siempre con aquella mirada de «todo está bien, Gray, lo logramos», pero no recibe nada, ni siquiera una queja por su fuerza desmesurada.

 **Palabras: 536.**

 **Información** : Este fic comenzó como una idea para "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island", con el "A Gray no le gusta equivocarse", pero, no quedó como una equivocación, más bien, como una negación de la realidad. Luego lo pensé para una colección de drabbles/viñetas de muchas parejas (todas incluyendo a Lucy) para la misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir ¡Te amo! del mismo foro. Y en eso quedó.

 **Brotp: GrayLu**

 **Frases:** #75: "I was just thinking about you." / "Solo estaba pensando en ti." y #26: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." / "Lo siento. No era mi intención."

* * *

 **Débil**

Gray no hacía más que caminar de lado a lado por el apartamento como si tuviese un palo metido en el culo que no le dejase estarse quieto.

—Gray—Con una vena hinchada en la frente, detiene al susodicho a medio camino de quitarse la playera—, cálmate, oye—tira su cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No es para tanto, tampoco.

—¿Que no es para tanto?—Camina hacia ella deteniéndose frente a su demacrado rostro–¿No es para tanto?—un punzante corte en la moreteada mejilla de la chica le distrae por un segundo y su ira se incrementa— ¡Pudiste haber muerto, joder!

—Pero no lo hice—Como niña chiquita frustrada, coloca sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera—, no lo hice—con su metro sesenta y pico(*) a todo lo que da, sin importar lo mugriento o dañado de su ropa—, estoy bien, Gray. También soy maga, ¿sabes?

Y Gray lo sabe muy bien, pero le gustaría no saberlo. Porque la sigue viendo como aquella frágil y rompible chica que apareció un día con el cabeza de flama y no se volvió a ir. Como esa princesa riquilla que necesitaba protección de sus amigos.

Y la rabia vuelve a arder en su pecho. ¿Por qué mierda se iba sola a enfrentar a esos ladrones? ¿Por qué cojones siempre se encontraba en peligro? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, hacerse a un lado y dejarlos a ellos pelear? ¿Dejarse proteger? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué mierda tienes en la puta cabez-...?—Una fuerte bofetada ladeo el rostro del moreno—¿...Lucy?

—Tú...—El rostro de Gray continua ladeado y con una marca rojiza creándose sobre su mejilla, pero no le pudo importar menos—, solo estaba pensando en ti—Lágrimas surcaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas, y él quedó como el más grande imbécil luego de Natsu—, mierda, solo pensaba en protegerte.

—¿A...—Voltea el rostro y su corazón se encoge, la ira disminuye y sinte que le duele el verla tan frágil, tan rota—mí?

—Sí, maldición—Se intenta secar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, siempre te llevas todo el peso de la misión, por una vez quería ser de ayuda—levanta un dedo—. Por una vez quería no quedarme mirando mientras te dañaban.

Y se desmorona en el piso. Por todas aquellas veces que no lo hizo. por todas aquellas veces que lo vio en peligro y no pudo ayudar, por todas las veces que se hizo a un lado viéndolo sufrir, por todas esas veces que dolió, y solo sonrió para calmarlo.

Gray se adelanta un paso, se deja caer frente a ella y la abraza contra sí. La aprieta sin medir su fuerza, sintiéndose un cursi marica por anhelar que ella le de la sonrisa de siempre con aquella mirada de «todo está bien, Gray, lo logramos», pero no recibe nada, ni siquiera una queja por su fuerza desmesurada.

Y sabe porqué. Aunque lo odie y le haga sentir estúpido. Lucy puede sola. Lucy es fuerte.

—Lo siento—y llora con ella, se acaba el dejarla cargar con lo peor—, lo siento—y su llanto le hace sentir humano, vivo—. No era mi intención.

Él es quien realmente la necesitaba. Quien realmente era débil.

* * *

 **N/A** : Gray y Lucy, para mí, son como mejores amigos y eso. Y con mi mejor amigo somos así. Esto no tiene sentido, pero, solo quería expresar el que todos somos débiles. (Ajá, sí, estoy deprimida)

(*) yo mido uno sesenta y pico. Como dije antes, está basado en mi mejor amigo y yo.


End file.
